


Devoted To You

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: EB Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-23
Updated: 1997-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair, six years down the road.  The final story in the Everly Brothers series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth in a series of 5 stories based on songs by the Everly Brothers. I think you should read parts the other 4  
> parts to make any real sense of the story. But it's up to you.

Jim entered the loft and looked up to his bedroom, smiling when he saw the candlelight flickering on the wall. Hanging up his jacket, carefully, and removing his gun holster, and shoes, he headed up to their bedroom. He knew his husband would be waiting for him, on those same blue sheets, with that same blue robe on. Waiting for him. Again. Always. 

Blair heard the door open and close, and the sounds of Jim coming home. He smiled when he heard Jim's footsteps on the stairs, and his heart contracted joyfully when his husband came into sight. As he always did, he held his hand out, beckoning his lover to their bed. 

Jim gazed at Blair as he undressed, throwing his clothes in a heap on the floor, making Blair laugh, as it always did. Jim laid down next to his husband and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him, his tongue demanding entrance to that sweet, warm mouth that he knew so well but never tired of tasting, never. As they kissed, Jim brought his hands up, caressing Blair's chest, pushing the robe off his shoulders, then throwing the robe on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Sucking on Blair's lower lip as he pulled out of the kiss, Jim started to kiss his way down Blair's neck, to his chest. Jim's mouth found one of Blair's nipples, which he sucked on, his teeth grazing it as he let it go. He kissed his way across and gave the other nipple the same treatment, and started going back and forth between the two, enjoying making his partner groan, and writhe underneath him. Jim was almost unable to control himself, the sensations he felt, from the smell of Blair, to his taste, to Blair's hands caressing his head, running his fingers through Jim's hair, the feel of Blair's erection against his stomach. Jim paused for a moment to take a couple deep breaths, regain some small measure of control. 

Blair reached down and pulled his husband up for another hot, hard kiss, then whispered huskily, "Fuck me, Jim, fuck me now!" 

"Whatever you want, Baby, whatever you want. Turn over, and get up on your knees, 'kay?" Jim said as he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube, spreading some on his fingers. When Blair had assumed the position, Jim pushed his finger into Blair's opening, thrusting it in and out, then added a second finger, making the younger man moan with pleasure. Finally, Jim added a third finger, and when Blair thrust back against his hand, Jim knew he was ready. Jim rubbed the lube on his cock and pushed slowly at his partner's entrance, but Blair thrust back against him, hard, taking all Jim's length inside him. Jim loved the feeling of being inside Blair, it was so hot and tight and felt so right. Bending forward to place kisses and bites on his Guide's neck and shoulders, Jim reached around and started stroking Blair's cock in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long, before Blair was saying, "Oh, Jim, I'm, I'm oh, coming. Gods! I love you." Jim thrust hard into Blair as his husband's ass contracted around his cock making him come. He collapsed on top of Blair, not moving until he heard Blair's muffled, "Uh, Jim, I can't breath very well, could ya move a little?" 

"I'm sorry, love," Jim replied as he rolled over onto his side. Blair turned over to cuddle with his husband. "Oh, Blair, it's almost 4:00!" Jim said excitedly. 

Blair smiled, Jim did this every year, of course he couldn't laugh at him to hard, cus he did the same thing. Reaching across Jim, Blair turned on the radio, which was tuned to the oldies station. 

At 4:00, the DJ said, "We've got a special request for this song today, first it's going out to Chief from Jim, happy anniversary, and we also have it going out to the Big Guy with love from Blair. So, here it is, "Devoted to you", by the Everly Brothers." Both men were smiling as the music started. 

> __  
> Darling you can count on me  
>  Til the sun dries up the sea  
>  Until then I'll always be  
>  Devoted to you
> 
> I'll be yours thru endless time  
>  I'll adore your charms sublime  
>  I guess by now you know  
>  I'm devoted to you.
> 
> I'll never hurt you, I'll never lie  
>  I'll never be untrue  
>  I'll never give you reason to cry  
>  I'd be unhappy if you were blue
> 
> Thru the years my love will grow  
>  Like a river it will flow  
>  It can't die because I'm so  
>  Devoted to you
> 
> I'll never hurt you, I'll never lie  
>  I'll never be untrue  
>  I'll never give you reason to cry  
>  I'd be unhappy if you were blue
> 
> Thru the years my love will grow  
>  Like a river it will flow  
>  It can't die because I'm so  
>  Devoted to you  
> 

As they listened to the song, both men were remembering the past 6 years. Blair submitting and having his doctoral dissertation accepted. Jim being promoted to captain of major crimes. Their wedding day 4 years ago today. Since it still wasn't legal to get married in the continental US if you happened to be the same sex, Jim and Blair had been married in a pagan handfasting ceremony by a high priestess that Blair knew. 

As the song finished, Blair looked up into Jim's eyes and smiled, "I love you, Captain Ellison." 

"And I love you, Dr. Sandburg. Gods, it's hard to believe it's been 4 years since we've been married. Seems like yesterday. I hope this lasts forever." Jim said. 

"Well, it should, you did manage to get me married to you," Blair said, smiling. 

"Yeah, but that's a handfasting. When it becomes legal for same sex marriages, I bet you won't agree to one. Having a marriage certificate would just be too permanent for you," Jim said, a little worried. 

"Jim, I love it when you get insecure. I love YOU, and only you, for the rest of my life. If they ever legalize same sex unions, I'll be the first one in line!" Blair said looking straight into his husband's eyes. 

"No, you wouldn't. You'd have to be second in line, cus I'd be first!" Jim laughingly replied. 

And they lived happily ever after.  
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
